The present invention generally relates to devices for assisting persons in getting into and out of ordinary hot tubs or spas elevated above floor or deck level and, more particularly, is concerned with a user assist stand adjustable to different spa heights and to accommodate deployment of a spa cover during periods of nonuse.
Elevated spas are currently in wide use by the general public. Due to ordinary construction and the environment of use of spas, the top edges of their sidewalls can be up to eight inches in width and normally have surfaces which are wet and slippery. These conditions make forming a firm grip by a user's hand on the top edges of spas nearly impossible. Additionally, the majority of spas have uneven sloping floors or bottom walls which further contribute to a slippery environment.
As of the present time there does not appear to be an acceptable industry-wide device for assisting users in getting into and out of spas. In many instances, buyers of spas are initially provided with an unattached two-step or three-step structure. This attempt to provide the spa user with easier access over a spa sidewall which may approach thirty-six inches in height falls far short of an acceptable standard of user safety and convenience.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior patent art for assisting users of bathtubs in entering and exiting the tub. Representative of the prior art are the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. (2,063,864) to Zinkil, Moore (2,549,506), Bollen (2,756,439) Murcott (3,448,468), Garner (3,604,019), Zentman (3,968,524) and Smith (4,417,361). All of these prior art devices appear to have one or more drawbacks which render them inadequate or unsatisfactory for use with above-deck level spas.
For instance, some of the prior art devices are intended to be permanently installed on the side of a bathtub so as to be available for use whenever needed. In the case of a spa, such permanent installation would interfere with normal care and maintenance of the spa by preventing deployment of a thermal cover over the spa which is typically used to keep the water clean and retain heat during periods of non-use. Further, many of the prior art devices are not readily adjustable to fit spas and users of different heights and sizes.
One prior art device for a spa is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,042 to Striegel et al. It is a handrail which is permanently attached to the spa and also serves as a conduit for pressurized air. This device embodies the same drawbacks as the bathtub devices discussed above and thus is unsatisfactory also.
Consequently, a need exists for a device more particularly tailored for use with above-deck level spas to assist users in getting into and out of the spa while accommodating variations in size of users and spas and the requirements for maintenance and care of the spa.